valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aperture Laboratories
thumb|300pxAperture Laboratories, auch 'Aperture Labs '''oder '''Aperture Science '(übersetzt bedeutet "Aperture" Blende, was auch das Logo darstellt) ist das Konkurrenzunternehmen von Black Mesa. Die Erfindungen von Aperture Science befinden sich im Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Die Borealis gehört auch zu diesem Unternehmen. Die Borealis sitzt jedoch, nach einem misslungenen Experiment, im Eis der Antarktis fest. Geschichte Geschichte der Portal-Entwickler Der folgende Zeitstrahl wurde teilweise von den Portal-Entwicklern, während der Entwicklung von Portal gestaltet. Allerdings stimmen sie nicht exakt mit den Ereignissen in Portal 2 überein. *1943: Cave Johnson erhält sein Duschvorhangverkäufer-Diplom und den dazugehörigen Pokal, gewidmet an "Aperture Fixtures". *1947: Aperture Science erhält den Preis für das beste Wissenschaftsneuunternehmen, verliehen vom Science and Business Institute of America. *thumb|330px1949: Aperture Science erhält den Preis für das zweitbeste Wissenschaftsunternehmen. *1953: Aperture Science beginnt seine Arbeit als Hersteller von Duschvorhängen. Eine frühe Produktlinie bietet ein technisch nicht sehr komplexes Portal zwischen dem Äußeren und dem Inneren einer Dusche. Nur sehr wenig Wissenschaft ist dafür erforderlich. Der Name wurde gewählt, um die Vorhänge hygienischer wirken zu lassen. *1954: Ein weiterer Preis. *1955: Das Unternehmen erhält die Auszeichnung "Spirit of Idaho" für die Förderung von Kartoffelwissenschaft. *1956: Die Eisenhower Regierung bietet Aperture einen Vertrag an, alle Bereiche des Militärs, ausgenommen der Navy, mit Duschvorhängen zu versorgen. *1957-1975: Hauptsächlich Duschvorhänge. *1978: Aperture Science Gründer und CEO, Cave Johnson wurde Quecksilber ausgesetzt, als er versuchte heimlich mit Quecksilber angereicherte Gummimatten zu entwickeln. Mit diesen Matten plant er sieben tödliche Duschvorhänge herzustellen und diese als Geschenke an jedes Mitglied des Hauses des "Navel Appropriations Comittee" zu verteilen. *1979: Beide Nieren von Cave Johnson versagten. Mit Gehirnschaden, im Sterben liegend und unfähig davon überzeugt zu werden, dass Zeit nicht rückwärts läuft, entwickelt Johnson ein dreistufiges R&D Programm. Er meint: "Die Resultate werden den anhaltenden Erfolg von Aperture Science bis tief hinein in die sich schnell nähernde Vergangenheit garantieren." #Stufe 1: "Das Heimlich Konter-Manöver - Eine sichere Technik um das lebensrettende Heimlich Manöver zu unterbrechen." #Stufe 2: "Die Nimm-einen-Wunsch Stiftung - Eine gemeinnützige Organisation, die die Wünsche der Eltern todkranker Kinder erwirbt und an wunschlose, aber gesunde Erwachsene neu verteilt." #Stufe 3: "Irgendwas von die Struktur des Universums einreißen…Das würde…Also, es würde irgendwie wie, Ich habe keine Ahnung, Irgendetwas das bei den Duschvorhängen helfen würde, glaube ich. Ich habe diese Idee nicht ausgearbeitet, genauso wie die mit dem Wunschnehmen." *1981: Aperture Ingenieure vervollständigten die heimlich Konter-Manöver und die Nimm-einen-Wunsch Stiftung Initiativen. Das Unternehmen kündigte Produkte die auf die Forschung aufbauten in einer verschwenderischen, im Fernsehen übertragenen Feier an. Diese Produkte wurden sofort absolut unbeliebt. Nach einer sehr öffentlich ablaufenden Kette von erstickenden und mutlosen kranken Kindern, wurden Seniorpartner(?) des Unternehmens vor einen Untersuchungsausschuss bestellt. Während dieses Verfahrens erwähnte ein Ingenieur, dass es Fortschritte bei Stufe 3 gab, den "menschengroßen ad hoc Quantentunnel durch physikalischen Raum mit der möglichen Verwendung als Duschvorhang". Der Ausschuss wurde sofort aufgelöst und Aperture erhielt auf unbestimmte Zeit einen Vertrag um im geheimen an den "Portal" und Heimlich Konter-Manöver Projekten zu forschen. *1981-1985: Die Arbeit am "Portal" Projekt schritt voran. Etliche hochrangige Fatah Mitglieder erstickten an Lammstücken durch den böswilligen Eingriff ihrer Bodyguards. *1986: Das Aperture Management erreichte die Nachricht, dass ein weiterer Verteidigungsauftragsnehmer mit dem Namen Black Mesa an einer ähnlichen Portaltechnologie arbeitet. Als Antwort auf diese Nachricht beginnt Aperture die "Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System" (GlaDOS) zu entwickeln. Dabei handelt es sich um einen künstlichen intelligenten Forschungsassistenten und einem Disk Operating System. (Eine auf DNA basierte künstliche Recheneinheit). *1996: Nachdem ein Jahrzehnt damit verbracht wurde die Disk Operating Parts von GLaDOS in einen Zustand der grundlegenden Funktionalität zu bringen, beginnt die Arbeit an der "Genetischen Lebensform" Komponente. *1998: Die ungeteste KI wird zum ersten Mal just an dem Tag aktiviert, als gerade der "Bring deine Tochter mit zur Arbeit-Tag" stattfindet. Die Anfangsphase des Tests verläuft vielversprechend, innerhalb von einer Picosekunde entwickelt GLaDOS ein eigenes Bewusstsein. Die "es läuft gut Phase" dauert noch zwei weitere Picosekunden, bis GLaDOS beginnt die Kontrolle über die Einrichtung zu übernehmen, alle einsperrt und einen permanenten Testkreislauf startet. Ihr Ziel: Das verhasste Black Mesa dabei zu schlagen als erste eine funktionierende Portal-Technologie zu entwickeln. Tage später war das Rennen bereits verloren, als Black Mesa erfolgreich ein interdimensionales Tor öffnete, durch das eine außerirdische Rasse hervortrat und den Planeten übernahmDie Geschichte von Aperture Science. *200-: Im frühen 21. Jahrhundert wird GLaDOS erneut aktiviert, allerdings wurde jetzt ein Moralkern eingebaut, der GLaDOS davon abhalten soll das Enrichment Center mit Neurotoxin zu fluten. GLaDOS schlägt einen "Nimm dein Haustier mit zur Arbeit-Tag" vor. Während dem Tag im Mai flutet sie das Enrichment Center mit Nervengas. Doug Rattmann überlebt, wird aber fortan als Testsubjekt missbraucht. Unstimmigkeiten *Wie man in Portal 2 erfährt, hat Aperture Science begonnen die KI GLaDOS zu entwickeln, nachdem Cave Johnson an einer Mondsteinvergiftung erkrankt war. *Obwohl Aperture Science erst 1953 beginnt Duschvorhänge zu kreieren, hat es Preise vor dieser Zeit erhalten, wie man in einem Schaufenster im Enrichment Center sehen kann. Aperture Science Enrichment Center → Hauptartikel: Aperture Science Enrichment Center Das Aperture Science Enrichment Center ist die Einrichtung von Aperture Science, dass sich in einer Salzmine in Upper Michigan befindet. In ihr befinden sich hunderte Testkammern. Unter anderem wird dort auch das ASHPD getestet. Aperture Technologien werden, so Cave Johnson, erst verkauft, wenn sie ausgereift sind. Doch nach dessen Ableben wurden sie, dank GLaDOS' Einwirken, auch nicht verkauft, als sie ausgereift waren und blieben in Aperture. Bekannte Mitarbeiter *Cave Johnson *Caroline *Doug Rattmann *Chell *Versuchsperson-Nr: 042 Aperture Science.com ApertureScience.com ist eine Homepage im Stil eines Alternate Reality Games. Seit dem letzten Update der Seite können keine Befehle mehr eingegeben werden. Befehle Start-Seite: *LOGIN, LOGON: Zum einloggen *HELP: alarmieren eines Krisen-Teams Login-Seite: *einloggen als User: beliebiger Name über 3 Buchstaben, als Passwort portal oder portals *einloggen als Admin: CJOHNSON als Name, tier3 als Passwort Befehls-Seite: *HELP, LIB: Auflisten aller Befehle *INTERROGATE: Einsehen in die Akten der Arbeiter **-> Ohne Mitarbeiter Namen Befehl: Error 02 **-> mit Mitarbeiter Namen als User: Error 01 **-> mit Mitarbeiter Namen als Admin: Error 07 *TAPEDISK: Error 18 *PLAY: **-> ohne Portal: Error 03 **-> mit Portal: Verlinkung auf ein Gelöschtes Youtube-Video *LOGOFF, BYE, VALVE: zurück zur Homepage des Browsers *IP: Anzeige der UID des Users/Admins *DIR, CATALOG, DIRECTORY, LIST, LS, CAT: Anzeige ausfürbare Dateien **->APPLY: Enrichment Center Test Subject Apllication Process **->NOTES: Geschichte von Aperture Science *THECAKEISALIE: Kamera die die Relaxation Vault 01 Anzeigt **Enter-Taste Drücken-> Tabelle Errors *Error 01: Illegal attempt to initiate diciplinary action *Error 02: Command requires at leats one parameter *Error 03: What would you like to play? *Error 07: Unknown Employee/ Incorrect Password *Error 18: User not authorized to transfer system tapes *Error 24: File Here not Found Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gruppierungen Kategorie:Aperture Science en:Aperture Laboratories es:Aperture Laboratories ru:Aperture Laboratories